


Back in the Bunker (Sam)

by FunkyTown67_RH



Series: Two of Us [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Broken Bones, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, POV Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8199289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyTown67_RH/pseuds/FunkyTown67_RH
Summary: Sam's side of Dean and Cas's hunt and return to the bunker.





	

**Author's Note:**

> On special request from Triquetra123 I have written this short work. More is coming, so stay tuned!!
> 
> Also, I have made a Tumblr where I will be announcing new works, new chapters, and polls for future works as well as posting awesome things from other authors and artists. Feel free to message me any questions or requests!
> 
> Tumblr: funkytown67rh

    Sam woke up and stretched out the leg that wasn’t in a cast. He reached over to his left and felt around for the crutches. In the process of grabbing one, he knocked the other over. He sighed. He was very tired of those crutches. Sam sat up and ran a hand through his long hair to straighten it. Swinging both legs over the side of the bed, he pulled himself as close to the edge as he could get without falling off and bent down to grab the crutch.

    He hauled it up and secured it under his left arm. Now with both crutches under his arms, Sam was able to swing himself up. He went to his door and opened it awkwardly, trying to keep it open as he swung through. It took about three times longer than usual, but Sam eventually made it to the kitchen. The kitchen was empty, but Sam was used to waking up before Dean so he could go on a run. That is, if he could _run._ That shifter in Illinois had a lot to answer for, even if it was dead.

    Sam rummaged in the fridge. There was absolutely no milk left for his cereal. He closed the fridge in frustration and turned to yell into the bunker.

    “Dean! We need milk. You drank the last of it. Go out to the store and get some more.” Sam waited. There was no response. He swung himself out of the kitchen and into the hallway, “Dean! Wake up!” Still nothing.

    Sam positioned himself  in front of Dean’s door so that if Dean slammed it open it wouldn't knock him over and proceeded to bang on it, “Dude. I know you're awake by now. Stop ignoring me. It's childish.” Silence. Exasperated, Sam tried to turn the knob, expecting it to be locked. Surprisingly, it turned easily and Sam shoved the door open. The room was empty. Sam had a moment of panic before he noticed that most of Dean's guns were no longer hanging up on the wall. Dean had gone on a hunt without him! And he'd probably taken Cas with him. He was incredibly tired of Dean over-protection. Even if he couldn't fight he could be helpful with research.

    Just to make sure he was indeed alone, Sam called out, “Cas?” No angel appeared. Of course. They had left him behind while they rode off together to kill monsters and stare meaningfully into each other's eyes. Sam groaned and hobbled back to the kitchen. He'd just make himself a sandwich instead of having cereal. He considered calling or texting, but figured neither of them would respond.

 

   It was 7:30 pm and Sam had begun to worry. There hadn't been any communication. At all. Sam glanced down at his phone again, contemplating texting one of the two. His problem was, which one? Cas might not even realize he'd gotten a text, but if he did, he would at least tell it to Sam straight. Dean would most likely answer, but would just tell Sam that they were fine and to stop being a worried housewife or something else that Dean found funny. If he texted both of them, Dean would tell Cas how to reply and Cas would listen.

    Sam pinched his lips together and picked up the phone. Cas it was. And if he didn't respond, then Sam would try Dean.

 _Hey, haven't heard from you guys all day. How's the hunt going?_ Sam hit send and put the phone down. He stared at the phone for a moment and then turned to the TV in his room. He'd watch this entire documentary before texting Dean.

    Halfway through, Sam's phone made a cheerful notification noise. Sam scrabbled to unlock his phone and stared at the screen. A frustrated noise rumbled in his throat and he looked up at the ceiling. The text was from Bobby, asking if they could investigate a possible Wendigo in Alaska. Despite being impressed that Bobby had finally decided to text rather than call, Sam typed out a terse reply. _Dean and Cas on hunt. I'm still out of commission. Sorry._

    Bobby's reply can a few minutes later. _No problem kid. Heal up._ Sam blinked slowly and returned to watching the documentary about the Mediterranean Sea. Before it had finished, Sam had fallen asleep.

    

    Sam jerked out of a nightmare. Something about hell hounds. He looked at the clock which read 3 am. He could probably catch a few more hours as soon as his breathing returned to normal. Then Sam remembered his phone. He picked it up and checked the notifications bar. No texts. He debated texting Dean this early in the morning, but decided it was better to wait for a more decent hour. Sam slid under the covers and fell back to sleep.

    

    Sam's alarm woke him at 7. He sat up groggily and picked up his phone. He had a text from Dean. _Headed back_ . Really? That's all he gets? Sam struggled up and made it most the way to the kitchen before remembering the milk situation. He sat down at the table and texted Dean about it. He also asked _when_ Dean would get here. His brother wasn't good on details apparently.

    Sam grabbed an apple for breakfast and made his way to the library. He felt like finding a new research project. He picked up a book about the gene that allows werewolves to change their physical appearance. Five books later, Sam was still fascinated. He looked at the clock and was surprised to see it was almost one o’clock. Dean hadn't replied and Sam was very hungry.

    Sam was tired of being alone. He was ready for Dean and Cas to be back. No sooner had he thought this than did he hear the bang of the bunker door being slammed shut.

    “Sam! Where you at?” Dean’s voice echoed through the bunker.

    “In the library. I'm not getting up.” Sam responded, remembering his annoyance at being left behind without even a note.

    A few minutes later, Dean and Cas slipped through the library door. Immediately, Sam knew something was wrong. Sam was used to Cas standing extra close to Dean, but Cas was practically one with Dean. Had Dean been hurt?

    “What happened?” Sam demanded. A look of panic passed over Dean’s face and Cas face just exploded with happiness. Sam couldn't even begin to interpret those two expressions.

    “Well… Uhm…” Dean cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his head.

    “Dean kissed me.” Cas blurted out, beaming. Dean cringed and looked over at Cas, glancing repeatedly at Sam.

    “Dean?” Sam just had make sure Dean agreed with this statement. Angels didn't speak human that well and Cas may have misinterpreted something Dean had done. He kind of hoped it was true though. He was getting really tired of the longing stares.

    “Uh. Yeah. I kissed Cas and then he kissed me, but there was a dead body behind us so we left. And then…” Dean was babbling and Sam really did _not_ want to hear more.

    “Dean! Dean, I get it.” Sam said, chuckling, “It was just a matter of time anyway.”

    Dean just stared at Sam in shock, mouth hanging a little open, and Cas continued smiling. It was actually disturbing Sam how much the angel was smiling.

    “...We got the milk.” Dean held up a gallon of reduced fat milk. Sam grinned at Dean’s attempt  to change the subject. He'd let it slide for now, but there was no way he'd forget about teasing his brother.

    “Thanks, Dean.” Dean hurried off to the kitchen, grabbing Cas’s hand and dragging him away as well. Sam was 50/50 about whether Dean would yell at Cas about telling him threy kissed or whether there would be a furious make out session. Either way, Sam was more than happy to stay in the library.

   


End file.
